Chigusa and Hitmontop
by WitChan
Summary: Chigusa spends a romantic moment with her Hitmontop. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Time to eat, Hitmontop," Chigusa said, seeing her Hitmontop playing with his punching bag while standing near the back door.

Looking at Chigusa as he stopped playing, the Hitmontop nodded his head. He then went straight to Chigusa, going inside the kitchen as Chigusa closed the door before locking it. Chigusa, a woman in her twenties, owned the house for over a few years. She and her Hitmontop were the only ones living alone and no one else. Her friends and family sometimes come over to visit.

"I made salad and steak, Hitmontop. I hope you like it," Chigusa said, she and Hitmontop sat on the chairs, grabbing the forks near their plate of food to get started.

While eating his salad first, the Hitmontop look at Chigusa's decent-sized breasts as his cock erected a little, suddenly fantasizing about him sucking on her nipples while she enjoys it. He developed a crush on Chigusa went they first met a decade ago. Throughout the years of them being together, he never made a sexual move on her. He had many fantasies where the two go at it, naked or not. He wasn't sure if Chigusa would love or hate it, though. If she hate it, then Hitmontop's heart would shatter in pieces.

"Glad you like it, Hitmontop. I'll make more tomorrow," Chigusa said.

After several minutes, Chigusa and Hitmontop finished eating as Chigusa got off her chairs, grabbing the plates and forks to put them in the sink with the rest of the dishes she and Hitmontop used to eat lunch a few hours ago. With that, Hitmontop looked at her ass, licking his lips as his erection grew again.

Turning around, Chigusa said, "I'll play with you after I take a hot shower, okay?"

As Chigusa left the kitchen to go to her living room before heading upstairs, the Hitmotop got off the chair, following Chigusa upstairs. Once there, Chigusa entered the bathroom before closing the door. After waiting for Chigusa to turn the shower on, the Hitmontop removed his clothes. Then, he opened the bathroom door as Chigusa gasped; she covered her breasts but not her cunt.

"Hitmontop... You're naked..." Chigusa said as a smiling Hitmontop rushed towards her, joining Chigusa inside the bathtub.

Grabbing that nice ass of Chigusa's with his hands, the Hitmontop mouthed her cunt, licking it with his tongue. Seconds later, Chigusa smiled, rubbing the Hitmontop's head as she began moaning.

"Keep going, Hitmontop," Chigusa said.

At first, she thought it'd be bad for Hitmontop to join her naked until she realize that Hitmontop loves her in a romantic way. She suffered so much rejection from boys throughout her life. Most of them called her ugly, while some had girlfriends or boyfriends. It was nice for someone to love her, and it's her own Pokemon.

"Work that tongue, Hitmontop..." Chigusa begged.

Doing as told, the Hitmontop moved his tongue faster, squeezing Chigusa's ass harder. This is the moment Hitmontop waited for. It took him years, but it wasn't his fault.

"You're doing good, Hitmontop... Keep going until I cum..." Chigusa said, loving the feeling from her cunt.

The Hitmontop won't mind licking Chigusa's cunt all day. In fact, he loved tasting it. He can't wait until Chigusa sucks his cock. Speaking of Chigusa, she grabbed her breasts, moving it in circles while calling out Hitmontop's name. Playing with herself while getting her cunt looked fascinating.

More licks later, Chigusa came. Then, she told Hitmontop to let of her and he did. After calming down, she stroked his cock as Chigusa closed her eyes. Touching her hair, he rubbed it as Chigusa moved a little faster.

Now she stroked his cock faster than before as saliva dripped out of her mouth. They're enjoying this so far, especially Hitmontop. He can't get enough of Chigusa's mouth and the sucking sounds she was making.

After more strokes, the Hitmontop's cock ejaculated as Chigusa let go of it, gently laying Hitmontop down as she swallowed his pokesperm down her throat.

"I love you, Hitmontop," Chigusa said.

After her words, she pressed her lips on Hitmontop's for a kiss.

The End


End file.
